


Соблюдайте правила дорожного движения!

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: поздно ночью, когда все приличные мальчики уже спят, Джареда останавливает на шоссе дорожная полиция.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соблюдайте правила дорожного движения!

Дорога пустая и темная, фары высвечивают высокую траву, расползающуюся от кромки дороги вдаль полем, и редкие столбы с указателями.  
Глушь глушью, зато верный способ сократить путь и приехать к Чаду на вечеринку прежде, чем все ужрутся вусмерть и разбредутся по комнатам.   
Джаред выключает громко играющую музыку – чтоб не мешала, и вдавливает педаль газа почти до упора, чувствуя, как от скорости плывет голова и приятно ноет в животе.   
Джаред любит машины – большие, мощные с ревущим от нетерпения мотором. Они заводят не хуже горячих ласк и члена, вбивающегося в глотку – плавные изгибы, терпкий запах бензина, аромат кожи в салоне. У каждой тачки свой характер – и чтобы она завелась и отдалась тебе вся целиком, надо хорошенько постараться, найти общий язык, разобраться со всеми винтиками и шурупчиками, знать на какую кнопку нажать, где погладить, подтянуть, и смазать крошку хорошенько. И тогда она доставит тебе удовольствие, от которого еще долго будет бухать в висках горячая кровь.   
Поэтому на дороге, как и в постели, сдерживать себя Джаред не любит. Это тоже своего рода секс – когда отпускаешь тормоза, набираешь скорость, в лобовое стекло бьет встречный ветер, по бокам мелькают огни, резина колес трется о шершавую поверхность асфальта, и тебя несет на животных инстинктах вперед, вслепую.   
Ерзая на сидении от таких красочных и емких сравнений, Джаред пропускает момент, когда черно-белая машина с мигалкой незаметно выворачивает из-за поворота. Он приходит в себя, только когда та, сев ему на хвост, включает сирену.  
Твою же мать! Приходится сбрасывать скорость, и парковаться у обочины.   
Вот встреча с копами к удовольствию, приравнивающемуся к сексу, не относится. Полисмены Джареду кажутся слишком уж хмурыми, с непроницаемыми лицами, часть которых вечно скрыта зеркальными очками. Кроме того, они обладают настолько раздутым самомнением, что даже среднестатистический коп в каком-нибудь замшелом маленьком городишке вечно держит подбородок вздернутым, будто он, как минимум, каждое утро завтракает в Белом доме и болтает с президентом о погоде.  
Хотя, надо сказать, несмотря на все это, есть в копах и кое-что привлекательное – всегда гладко выбритые, подтянутые, они, бесспорно, радуют глаз. А облегающая ладную фигуру форма и побрякушки в виде наручников и оружия, добавляют всему этому особый шарм.   
Впрочем, сейчас Джареду не до шарма. Он тихо матерится, поправляя начинающую жать ширинку, и надеется, что копу не взбредет в голову тянуть резину. Потому что иначе эта херня рискует продлиться очень долго, и плакала тогда вечеринка и весь кайф.  
А тем временем дверь у припаркованной чуть поодаль машины открывается, и из нее неспешно выходит полицейский – темные брюки, светлая рубашка, на правом боку пушка, на левом мерно покачивающая длинная дубинка. Поглядывая в боковое зеркало, Джаред отмечает неспешную пружинящую походку вразвалочку. Страж порядка идет, будто пританцовывает. Да он издевается, дефилирует, как на модном показе! Ясное дело, он-то никуда не торопится, у него ночное дежурство. А тут у человека, можно сказать, каждая минута на счету.  
Полицейский останавливается у задней дверцы, кладет руку на крышку багажника.   
\- Я не вижу ваших рук. Руки на руль, сэр, - твердым голосом произносит он.  
И Джареду ничего не остается как, подчинившись, вцепиться обеими руками в баранку.   
Вот что-что, а командовать и отдавать приказы фараоны любят – этого не отнять.   
\- Добрый вечер, сержант, - будучи хорошо воспитанным мальчиком, говорит Джаред, и приветственно улыбается, когда коп подходит ближе.   
\- Лейтенант, - поправляет тот, кладя руку поверх кобуры. – Лейтенант Эклз.   
С интересом рассматривая этого Эклза с ног до головы, Джаред цепляет взглядом блестящий значок на груди, разворот плеч и физиономию, ну совсем не подходящую для полицейского.  
А лейтенант-то просто красавчик, иного слова и не подберешь. Честно говоря, его бы самого заставить платить штраф за то, что с такой внешностью он что-то забыл в полиции. Форма, оружие и значок вкупе со всем выше перечисленным навевают мысли совсем не о блюстителе закона, а о каком-нибудь бравом герое порнухи. Хорошей такой порнухи, качественной, не той, где все размыто, камера дрожит, а на страшных, как питекантропы героев не встанет даже после горсти Левитры, как бы упоительно они не стонали, засаживая друг другу по самые гланды.   
Зато на такого встанет, даже если он будет просто вслух читать сонеты Шекспира.   
Член у Джареда до неприятного стыдно вздрагивает, и это ужасно, потому что ситуация сейчас как бы не предполагает...   
\- Ваши права и страховка.   
Права Джаред показывает сразу, достав их из кармана джинсов. Может, Эклз удовлетворится только ими и отвяжется? Но дотошному копу этого мало, конечно.   
\- И страховку, пожалуйста, мистер… - лейтенант опускает взгляд на пластиковую карточку, – Падалеки.   
Страховку хмурый Джаред ищет вяло, уже смирившись с тем, что, кажется, влип по самую маковку: осматривается в салоне, лезет в бардачок (из которого очень некстати выпадает лента презервативов), шарит под сиденьем и в дверце.   
\- Она где-то была. Тут. Черт, может, завалилась куда-то.   
В ответ на не очень убедительные оправдания, как у школьника, не сделавшего домашнее задание, Эклз лишь качает головой и, сузив глаза, спрашивает:   
\- Вы знаете, за что я остановил вас, мистер Падалеки? Вы превысили скорость.  
Эти чертовы губы, которые Эклз облизывает на очередном слове, очень сильно отвлекают, и Джаред нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по рулю.  
\- Я спешил. А это пустая дорога, по которой раз в день проезжает какой-нибудь одинокий грузовик. Я вряд ли бы столкнулся с ним, лейтенант, правда, - говорит Падалеки, и снова улыбается, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.   
Но коп даже глазом не ведет.   
\- На этом участке действует ограничение скорости, мистер Падалеки. Если вы еще не в курсе и не видели знака, то максимальная скорость здесь - 65 миль в час.  
\- Я в курсе.   
\- Вы ехали со скоростью почти 80.   
Взгляд внимательных зеленых глаз сверлит в Джареде дырку. И ему почему-то начинает казаться, что на вечеринку он, все-таки, опоздает. Очень сильно опоздает.   
И интуиция его не подводит, потому что лейтенант Эклз наклоняется к открытому окну, и ведет носом, как собака-ищейка.   
\- В салоне пахнет алкоголем. Вы пьяны?  
Ситуация до жути банальная - Чад просил захватить выпивку – на всякий случай, вот Джаред и захватил пару упаковок пива. Одна банка по причине сильной жажды и для поднятия настроения, ведь, не считается преступлением? Собственно, что такое – стандартная пивная банка на массу тела парня с таким ростом, как у Джареда. Ровно, как глотнуть кока-колы. Плюс пустая дорога, на которой копов отродясь не бывало, плюс Джаред зажевал выпитое банановой жвачкой, и вообще, он в полном порядке.  
Точнее, был бы в полном порядке, не появись, когда его не ждали, этот чертов въедливый полицейский.   
\- Вы превысили скорость, у вас нет страховки, и вы, возможно, употребляли за рулем алкоголь, мистер Падалеки, - монотонно, как автомат, перечисляет все смертные грехи Эклз, и убирает права Джареда в нагрудный карман своей рубашки.   
\- Э-э, - хочет возразить Джаред. – И что теперь? Вы меня арестуете?  
Ну, в конце концов, он ничего такого ужасного не сделал. Не задавил старушку, не переехал белку, не врезался в столб, подумаешь, превысил чуть скорость и глотнул каплю пива. Он друга месяц не видел, а вместо того, чтобы сейчас хорошенько оттянуться, должен торчать здесь и выслушивать нравоучения какого-то полицейского-зануды.  
Может, придумать что-то очень животрепещущее? Ну, там собака вот-вот ощенится, и ему обязательно нужно присутствовать или сестру из аэропорта забрать, или… Впрочем, какие собаки и сестры, когда у него на заднем сиденье несколько упаковок пива.   
С кем-то другим, может, и прокатило бы, особенно если посмотреть глазами забытого под дождем щенка лабрадора, но с этим Эклзом фокус не пройдет точно. Это Джаред чувствует… хм… весьма восприимчивым до таких ситуаций местом, которое его никогда не подводило.   
\- Выходите из автомобиля.  
Из тачки Падалеки выбирается неуклюже покачиваясь, будто выпил не банку пива, а разом оприходовал бутылку вискаря. Странно, но с ним такого никогда раньше не происходило. Сердце выстукивает под ребрами какой-то непонятный ритм, особенно, когда лейтенант снова приказывает – глухо, хрипло и тягуче:   
\- А теперь к полицейской машине, и руки на капот.  
Черно-белый «форд» так и стоит с открытой дверью и включенным проблесковым маячком.   
Эклз небрежно толкает Джареда на капот, вниз лицом, неласково нажимает кулаком на поясницу, тем самым, заставляя притиснуться вплотную.   
Джаред послушно растекается по крышке автомобиля всем своим могучим телом и немалым ростом. Рост, кстати, очень мешает, потому что оттопыренная задница получается выше, чем голова.   
Носком ботинка Эклз больно стучит сначала по правой лодыжке, потом по левой, и Джаред разъезжается ногами в стороны, будто только что родившийся неокрепший жеребенок.   
Из салона доносится глухое стрекотание рации.   
Джаред без всякого интереса рассматривает дворники, которые оказываются почти под самым носом. Стоять так очень неудобно, и мышцы ног от напряжения начинают ныть. Сказать, что он возмущен таким отношением к себе – человеку, в принципе, законопослушному, значит, не сказать ничего.   
\- Эй, приятель, - говорит он.  
Как ни странно, но, несмотря на дурацкую позу, в Джареде сейчас просыпается ничем не подкрепленная бравада.   
\- Может, выпишешь мне штраф – обещаю оплатить без промедления, и мы разойдемся, как добрые друзья?   
И тут же давится вздохом, когда ему заламывают руки – одну, вторую. За спиной на запястьях защелкиваются наручники. Джаред пытается пошевелить руками, проверяя их подвижность, и морщится, когда металлические кольца впиваются в кожу.   
Терпению приходит конец.   
\- Да какого хера? – спрашивает он, неудобно выворачивая шею и рассматривая, что делает у него за спиной этот чертов коп. – Я даже сопротивления не оказывал.   
\- Для перестраховки. Вдруг решишь. Кто знает, что взбредет преступнику в голову.  
\- Я не преступник!   
Эклз цокает языком.  
\- Все так говорят. Все до одного, стоит только примерить на вас стальные браслеты, уверяют, что они хорошие примерные мальчики, спешащие под крылышко к мамочке. Но на самом деле…  
\- На самом деле, я спешу к друзьям. На вечеринку.  
Джаред снова приподнимает голову, но сию же секунду в загривок ему упирается что-то плотное и тяжелое – полицейская дубинка, придавливает обратно.   
\- Да, я превысил скорость, и не совсем трезв. Но я не маньяк, не убийца и не извращенец!  
\- Уверен? – конец дубинки скользит вдоль позвоночника, по пояснице, очерчивает задницу, плотно обтянутую джинсовой тканью и вдруг ныряет между широко расставленных ног, упираясь прямо в яйца.   
Джаред вздрагивает.  
\- Ок, я понял – ты «плохой» коп, - говорит он и нервно ухмыляется – упругий ствол дубинки гладит внутреннюю часть бедра. Неожиданно нежно, будто просит прощения.  
Хуже всего, что Джаред явственно ощущает, как здравомыслящая часть его сейчас истерит и паникует, а какая-то потаенная очень даже не против узнать, что именно задумал этот полоумный.   
\- Нет, ты ошибаешься. Я – «хороший». Никак не могу решить – на чем остановиться: все-таки отвезти тебя в участок или провести воспитательную работу.   
Джаред ерзает, потому что член уже давно затвердел. Вот ведь черт, он, и, правда, извращенец!   
\- За вождение в нетрезвом виде можно угодить за решетку, Падалеки, - общение уже давно вышло за рамки официального.  
Еще бы! Какая уж тут дистанция, если тебя разложили на капоте и щупают за яйца?  
\- Даже боюсь представить, что может ждать такую чудесную задницу в тюрьме, – голос Эклза звучит все так же ровно. – Викодин придется жрать горстями.  
Рука Эклза настойчиво оглаживает спину, бок, пробирается под живот, и Джаред слышит, как гремит пряжка ремня.   
\- Какого?.. – пытается возмутиться он, но поздно.  
Пальцы подцепляют пояс джинсов, тянут вниз, подставляя влажному ночному воздуху беззащитные бледные ягодицы.   
Джинсы застревают где-то чуть выше колен – сползти дальше не позволяют широко расставленные ноги.   
Джаред зябнет.   
\- Генеральная репетиция? – язвит он, стараясь не думать, как он выглядит с голым задом, спущенными штанами и невменяемым мужиком позади, театрально похлопывающим по раскрытой ладони концом дубинки.   
В общем, картина так себе.   
Вот тебе и герой порнухи!..  
При мысли о порнухе пах снова начинает болезненно ныть.  
\- Нет, предупреждающие меры, - от Эклза пахнет горьким одеколоном и совсем немного сигаретным дымом.   
Он собирает в кулак горсть волос, дергает, заставляя Джареда поднять голову, и шепчет в ухо: - Только не надо вырываться, иначе будет хуже. Поверь.  
А потом стягивает с него мешающие джинсы, карябая жесткой шершавой тканью кожу, оставляя на ней белые, а затем розовеющие полосы. Но вытряхивает из штанины только одну его ногу, вторая так и остается обхваченной бесформенным перепачканным в пыли комком ткани.   
Рубашку на Джареде задирают резким рывком, и он слышит, как оторванные пуговицы скатываются по капоту вниз на землю.   
Чужой язык прокладывает вдоль позвонка влажную дорожку - Эклз доходит ровно до копчика, и распрямляется.   
Скованные наручниками руки начинают затекать, а неудобно вывернутые плечи – болеть. Джаред дергается всем телом, когда жесткий палец проходится между ягодиц, настойчиво, раз-другой, а потом надавливает на отверстие, и въезжает внутрь неожиданно легко, как по маслу.   
\- Вот как? - удивленно произносит Эклз, и укладывается грудью Джареду на спину.  
\- Я же говорил, - отвечает Джаред, задушенным голосом. Палец внутри, где жарко и влажно, дергается слишком неласково. – У меня были планы на вечер.   
\- Планы отменяются. Но, тем лучше для тебя, - при таком раскладе Эклз не собирается тратить на подготовку слишком много времени.  
Он вытаскивает палец и звонко шлепает Джареда по ягодице, ободряя.  
\- Приступим.  
Джаред даже уже не догадывается, а знает наверняка, что будет дальше.   
Он ждет, когда ему загонят в задницу член, чутко внимая каждому шороху.   
Но вместо члена в зад упирается что-то холодное, гладкое.   
Черт!  
\- Ты гребаный извращенец. Псих! – цедит сквозь сжатые зубы Джаред, чувствуя, как резиновая дубинка мажет толстым концом по кольцу мышц. – Вам же там всем голову должны проверять. Как ты в свою полицию только попал такой? Или это особый отдел?   
\- Да. Воспитательный. Я очень-очень не люблю, когда нарушают законы, Джаред, - раздается голос у него за спиной.   
\- Дрочишь вечерами на свод законов, да? На большую такую толстую книжку.  
\- Ты должен пообещать, что больше никогда не будешь преступать черту закона, - от голоса Эклза внутри все скручивает. – Я надеюсь, что после этого урока ты осознаешь свою вину.   
Прежде чем протолкнуть резиновый ствол внутрь, Эклз широко разводит Джареду ягодицы, так, что дырка уже сама по себе приоткрывается, сплевывает в центр, и только тогда, размазывая влажное концом дубинки, вставляет.  
Сначала входит тяжело, несмотря на смазку и слюну – ствол слишком большой. Он просовывается мелкими толчками. Зад рвет болью.  
Но Джаред намеренно молчит – еще чего не хватало, орать на радость этому козлу.   
Вот только приходится прикладывать усилия – в груди бьется стон, перекатывается упругим комком в горле.   
Джаред дышит глубоко – вдыхая через нос, и выдыхая ртом, считает про себя. Пять. Шесть. Семь. Пробует отпустить напряжение. Восемь. Но анус сам, против воли, сжимается, противясь инородному, и скажем, очень немаленькому телу. Девять. Десять. Да когда ж ты, сука, уже остановишься?  
Отвлечься не получается.   
Каждый новый жесткий толчок вгоняет в него эту штуку глубже и глубже. Такими темпами Эклз затолкает в него свою палку, и Джаред разлепляет сухие слипшиеся губы.   
\- Что ж ты делаешь, сука… ты ж от меня одни лоскуты оставишь!   
Но Эклз неуклонно и размеренно, не сбиваясь с ритма, продолжает трахать его, и мышцы довольно быстро привыкают к размеру. И уже не так саднит. Неудобно немного, а еще очень мешает то, что руки за спиной – хочется подрочить, а возможности нет.   
Поэтому, Джаред скользит по гладкому капоту, как долбаная фигуристка по льду, выписывая членом восьмерки и крюки, отчего сам не замечает, как насаживается на резиновую палку – подается бедрами назад, а затем со стоном сразу же вперед, и снова назад.   
\- Молодец, - Эклз гладит его по затылку, - хороший мальчик, делает все сам. Вижу, тебе нравится, - а затем берет за короткую цепь на наручниках и дергает на себя. Джаред натягивается на ствол измученной задницей так, что кажется, конец сейчас выйдет откуда-нибудь из живота. Волосы на теле встают дыбом, ноги становятся ватными.   
Хуже всего, что ему, и правда, нравится.   
Эклз учащенно дышит, и сам трется о его бедро нехилым стояком, каждое его прикосновение, каждый вздох будто сжимают в Джареде пружину.   
По голосу Падалеки угадывает – Эклз растягивает губы в невозможной, нет, не сумасшедшей, сытой улыбке.   
\- Заслужил поощрение.   
Вжикает молния, и Джаред, поспешно изворачиваясь, наблюдает, как из прорези ширинки показывается внушительных размеров член. И сил противиться больше нет.  
Джаред, как радующаяся хозяину собака, виляет задом. И тут же всхлипывает – резиновая, нагревшаяся уже до предела, штуковина все еще в нем.   
\- Резинки в бардачке, - говорит он, и закидывает ногу на капот, подтягивая ее к груди.   
Полицейская дубинка выскальзывает и с глухим ударом падает на землю.   
\- Знаю. Но у меня свои есть.  
Джаред хмыкает и шевелит немеющими руками.  
\- Давай резче, - просит он, и не думая отводить взгляд от процесса разрывания блестящего пакетика. Эклз споро раскатывает резинку по члену, и рот Падалеки неожиданно наполняется вязкой слюной.   
\- Руки. Отпусти, - просит он торопливо, пока ему не засадили. Иначе потом будет не до этого. – Не убегу никуда, и так уж понятно. Пожалуйста, - на мгновение в севшем голосе мелькает беспомощность и покорность. – Неудобно очень.   
Наручники расщелкиваются, Джаред быстро трет запястья и тянется к стоящему колом члену, но получает новый приказ:  
\- Пока не разрешу – себя не трогать.  
Джаред обиженно закусывает губу, но кивает, снова растекаясь по крышке капота.   
Член входит в разгоряченную растраханную дырку легко - Эклз лишь хватает Падалеки за бедра и врубается в него по самые яйца. Сразу.   
Ощущения настоящего, пульсирующего и подрагивающего наполняют Джареда до краев, напрочь выбивая из головы все мысли.   
\- Да-да-дада, - чеканит он, и беспорядочно возит по капоту и лобовому стеклу руками. Те обрели долгожданную свободу, и ими хочется что-то тискать, мять и трогать.   
Джареду кажется, что он сейчас взорвется просто так – без рук, без ничего, от одного ощущения члена глубоко внутри. Он хочет сказать об этом вслух, но не успевает раскрыть рот – его переворачивают на бок, так, что приходится одну ногу поджать к себе, придерживая рукой.   
От смены положения ощущения меняются, становясь острее, гудящий от напряжения член шлепает о живот при каждом толчке, жесткая ткань брюк трется об ягодицы. И Джаред кончает внезапно, будто его кто-то чужой сталкивает в прорубь с ледяной волной.   
Он стонет протяжно, сжимаясь тугим кольцом на члене, брызгая на блестящую черную поверхность капота.  
\- Сука, я не разрешал еще, - рычит Эклз, и сдергивает его с крышки.   
Джаред падает на колени, больно ударяясь ими о землю. Через вязкую муть перед глазами он видит, как Эклз стягивает презерватив, и все понимает правильно - берет в рот без единого колебания, сосет и облизывает, трет губами, пропускает глубоко в горло, будто знает этот член до единого дюйма несчетное количество времени.   
Горячее течет за щеку живыми резкими толчками, проглотить все разом не получается и из уголка приоткрытого рта льется – по подбородку, на шею, грудь.  
Эклз аккуратно стирает большим пальцем мутную дорожку, трогает влажные воспаленные губы, будто проверяет – не стерлись ли они от такой усердной работы, и прижимает косматую голову к своему животу.  
\- Дже-е-енсен, - тянет с облегчением Джаред, елозя щекой по дорожке волос, уходящей от пупка вниз.   
\- Блядь, - сорвано дыша, говорит Дженсен. – Меня из-за тебя когда-нибудь уволят на хрен с работы.  
\- Не, - вяло отвечает Джаред, пытаясь отрицательно покачать головой, но не может – сил почти нет. – Было охереть как круто, Дженс.   
Джаред переводит дыхание, задирает голову и улыбается, сужая чуть удлиненные глаза:  
\- Ты всех правонарушителей так задерживаешь?  
\- Размечтался, - хмыкает ему в ответ Дженсен. – Еще чего не хватало. Эксклюзив для о-очень непослушных мальчиков.   
Джаред возится – стоять голыми коленками на жухлой траве не очень удобно – колется. Замечая это, Дженсен вздергивает его на ноги, обнимает за тонкую талию, и усаживает голым задом на еще не остывший капот.  
\- Машину мне не помни, гигант, - говорит он строго, когда Джаред умащивается поудобнее и вытирает липкий подбородок рукой. - Ты же, вроде, на вечеринку собирался?  
\- Не. Я Чаду еще из дома позвонил, сказал, что сегодня не получится, - смеется Джаред, и убирает со лба влажные волосы. – Все равно у них там все нажрутся и перетрахаются. Что мне там делать? Я лучше к нему завтра утром заеду, когда ты спать будешь. После смены, - и заговорщицки поигрывает бровями. - Сегодня не много работы?   
\- Вроде, пока все тихо, - прислушиваясь к стрекочущей рации, отвечает Дженсен, заправляясь.  
\- Отлично, - кивает Джаред. – А из тебя, кстати, охренительный актер.   
Дженсен подходит к нему вплотную, обнимает за шею, ласково раздвигает губы языком, и целует.   
\- Одевайся давай, - говорит он в коротких перерывах. – А-то простудишься. И смотри завтра, не превышай скорость.


End file.
